


A test on Karkat's shipping senses

by Pixie272



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, M/M, Time Travel, redrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie272/pseuds/Pixie272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's best bro Dave has been hiding out in his room a lot lately, and when he walks in on him with another blonde, he feels a pang of jealousy. But what else do you do on a 3 year long trip with time travel powers at your disposal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, this fic is really for the sake of improving my writing so please bear with me

So It had already been a year on the meteor. Many relationships had already bloomed, and deteriorated. Rose and Kanaya were still together – their relationship was basically the rock keeping everyone together. If those two with all of their peculiarities could work, then there was kind of hope for everyone else. Most romances seemed to be redrom though, an interesting but sad observation Karkat took notice of.  
These humans really didn’t have anything more than redrom… how one sided. He sighed as he trudged over to the kitchen. If it weren’t for the lack of light or well… a sun for the meteor to orbit, then Karkat would simply be acting out his twilight hour routine. At least he had his circadian rhythms to keep him in check.  
Most everyone else was already up, in fact it was actually kind of late since he’d squeezed every last waking minute reading the various wizard novels that Rose had recommended. He opened the cupboard and reached for the instant coffee. Coffee was probably the best course of action since his head was still foggy from the tiredness of ruining his sleep cycles.  
Dave walked passed him in a fast pace without saying a word, only giving a simple nod to acknowledge Karkat’s existence, then locked himself in his room. Despite still displaying his regular cool guy façade, he seemed to be anxious and in a hurry. Karkat didn’t trouble himself to worry about it, he was Dave’s best bro after all, and if there was a problem then Dave would talk to him about it.  
His thought process was interrupted when he saw blonde hair flicking past him out of the corner of his eye heading in the direction of Dave’s room. It couldn’t be Dave though because he’d just walked past, and Karkat had not heard the clicking of his door lock to suggest that Dave had gone out again.

Everyone gathered in the main room for karaoke later on except Gamzee… and Dave, it seemed. Terezi sung one of the several ghastly theme songs for Scalemates, and Karkat sung “Haven’t met you yet” by troll Michael Buble. Kanaya’s efforts to impress Rose were in vain as she chose a song from Earth by someone called Shakira. It was called “Hips don’t lie” or something shitty like that. Rose at least softened the blow by singing as that other random guy in the song. Although everyone else was laughing manically at her song choice, along with Kanaya tripping over her words and blushing madly. Karaoke ultimately ended with Kanaya chain sawing the TV in half.  
Gamzee being absent was nothing out of the ordinary, but Dave on the other hand… he never missed an opportunity to rap. Actually come to think of it, Dave had not been around all day – not since when he walked past at breakfast.

 

It got late, and Karkat had still not seen any sign of Dave. But just then he saw Dave sneaking past the corridors to the direction of the showers. “Huh, ” Karkat mumbled to himself, “Dave’s acting weird.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning, and already it seemed as though Dave had recovered from whatever had turned him into a shut in. Karkat walked into the kitchen where Dave was already sitting at the counter drinking a bottle of AJ. They made brief eye contact, but Dave broke it very abruptly.  
It seemed as though He was still acting a little weird. Karkat walked up to face him. “Are you alright? You’ve been acting a little strange since yesterday. I mean when I saw you in the morning you seemed in a hurry, and you barely came out of your room all day.”  
“I didn’t see you yesterday,” was Dave’s inquisitive reply.  
“Yes you did, you - ”  
“Oh! oh, yeah that.. no I’m fine don’t… worry.”  
Now that was a lie If Karkat ever heard one. Dave turned his head away again; he seemed a little flushed too. Wait was he… blushing?  
“Anyway,” said Dave finally, “I’m gonna go work on my raps. Invitation’s open If you wanna help by backing me with a sick beat.”  
“Oh, yeah. No I’ll pass if that’s alright, still need to have my breakfast. Plus I have to see Rose about the novels she recommended.”  
“Kay.”

A bit later on, Karkat headed over to Rose’s room. He dawdled in looking at his feet. When he finally looked up he saw her smirking at him.  
“Those novels a bit too much for you?” she teased.  
“No no, they were very… informative um. Actually what I wanted to talk about was well… Dave’s been acting a little weird.”  
“Aww, so you’re worried about your boyfriend. Last I saw him was yesterday morning when he visited my room.”  
“Hey! We’re best bros that’s all!” Karkat retorted.  
“Didn’t seem that way to me. Dave seemed a little more cautious in his words than usual, and especially when he asked where you were.” Rose laughed.  
“Wait wha-”  
The room fell silent. So Dave was with Rose yesterday morning, Karkat thought to himself. He probably asked where I was so that he didn’t run into me.  
“You seem awfully in thought there Karkat…” Rose said curiously. “What? Thinking about Dave are we?” Rose chuckled.  
“What did you say to him? –When he asked where I was, that is.” Karkat ignored her previous statement.  
“I said you were still asleep, since you spent all night reading those wizard novels. I bet you started with all the erotica ones first eh? She winked.  
“Rose, It’s hard having a serious conversation when you’re already half intoxicated.”  
“Hehe, sorry.” She replied meekly.  
The room fell silent again as Karkat went into deep thought for the second time. Being around Rose seemed to do that to people. She seemed to have some strange aura around her causing that.  
But along with his previous thoughts, Dave did seem a little surprised to see him in the kitchen, rushing off like that. And who was that blonde that followed him? Wait, Rose said he visited her yesterday… don’t tell me, Rose?  
Karkat’s thoughts were getting carried away. She followed him into his room? And Dave stayed in his room all day from… No… they didn’t. Was he just recovering, and maybe cleaning up the mess? WHAT THE FUCK DID THOSE TWO DO IN THERE THAT HE STAYED IN THERE ALL DAY!?  
But wait, weren’t they supposed to be human siblings or whatever they were that meant they couldn’t be in a relationship?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets a little nsfw from here on out

A little while later the topic drifted from Dave and back to wizards. Eventually Karkat left her room. He now had a decision to make; tell Kanaya or not. Kanaya was his best friend way back when, and they told each other everything, and if Rose was being unfaithful then it was his duty to tell her. But on the other hand… he didn’t want to upset her… or start unconfirmed rumours for that matter.  
Either way, Karkat probably decided it was best to stay away from Kanaya for a while, at least until he could figure out what was going on. The both of them seemed perfectly happy together so there didn’t seem to be any reason for Rose to cheat on her.  
There was one saving grace that would explain Dave’s presence in Rose’s room though. Both of them switched rooms a while ago, and he might have left some of his possessions in there, yeah that’s it. At that thought, Karkat decided he should go to Dave’s room.  
“OI DAVE YOU SHITTY HUMAN” his voice boomed when he stood outside the locked door to Dave’s room. “LET ME THE FUCK IN!” Karkat ceased being able to keep himself calm with reasoning. He knew for a fact that he saw another blonde follow Dave into his room, and just, nobody goes into each other’s rooms because… well they just don’t.  
Dave took his time getting to the door. When he opened it he still looked calm despite Karkat’s shouting.  
“Took your damn time getting to the door asshole,”  
“Hey, I was a little tied up back there,” Dave winked.  
Karkat didn’t really get what Dave was on about which pissed him off even more. But something about Dave seemed off. Had he grown taller lately? No wait, everything was off. Since when were his muscles that defined, and his face looked so mature all of a sudden. His thought process was cut off with a smirk from Dave who had most likely noticed Karkat gawking at him.  
“So you gonna let me in?” Karkat blurted out finally.  
“Uh… see I’m still a little tied up with things at the moment and…”  
Karkat ignored him and barged through the door past him. He froze as another set of wide eyes met his. The other person quickly moved one of their legs to obscure his line of site.  
It was Dave… tied up on the bed…  
So… Karkat thought, that’s what he meant by tied up.  
“AND THAT ISNT WHAT I SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT BCAUSE IT DOESN’T MATTER HOLY MOTHER SHITFACE!” Karkat screamed.  
“What doesn’t matter?” Said Dave cooly – Still standing by the door.  
“you…. You’re future Dave and… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DAVE…S!?” Karkat screamed in shock.  
“Not against any rules, can’t help it if I’m so hot I want to have sex with myself.” Dave winked at Karkat again.  
The Dave who looked to be the younger of the two remained tied up to the bed in silence taking in his surroundings. His face was beetroot red and his mouth slightly open.  
“B-but, you Dave…. You… uh… I’M LEAVING!” Karkat stammered before bolting out of the bedroom.  
He didn’t know what to make of the scene before him but he wasn’t staying any longer. He had seen enough. Karkat ran back to his own room seeking the comfort of his bed. He almost face planted the mattress as he shoved his head under the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no way of controlling his thoughts now. At least he had already busted one rumour before it really began. Dave was definitely doing something In there, and there was nothing platonic about it. “Stupid Dave!” he yelled into the mattress, “Damn it!” Karkat didn’t even know why this upset him so much, but something about seeing Dave with someone else - even himself-upset him greatly. He felt his eyes stinging as he held back tears, but ultimately lost against them as they rolled down his cheeks. Karkat felt hurt… very hurt. He couldn’t even tell what it was that upset him so much, but he now wanted Dave to feel hurt too.  
Back in Dave’s Room, him and his future self conversed.  
“Damn it!” said Dave, still tied up to the bed and flushed in the face, “Why is future me such an idiot oh god, I’m not even Karkat and I’m beginning to hate the different instances of myself.”  
“I’m sorry, It’s kinda my fault for him barging in like that, I’d forgotten whether I’d moved rooms at this point or not and Karkat saw the both of us heading to our room after you rushed us back in here and yeah... At the same time, you know almost as well as me that stable time loops must be completed, so this is unavoidable even in your future. And this little encounter isn’t all bad since it sprung new relations as you’ll soon find out” His future self stated knowingly pointing at him playfully as he pushed his finger onto his younger self’s nose, half squishing it. “Plus my memory isn’t all too good since this isn’t my first little trip backwards just to deal with your needs.” He said playfully.  
“Shut up, I know that eventually I’ll become you so don’t have to explain yourself! And well… just… let’s get this over with…” Dave said  
His older counterpart sighed. “I remember saying the exact same thing like it was such a chore… But guess what, being you and having all your memories plus more, I know you don’t really mean that. Older Dave leaned in, putting his face right up close to his younger self and kissed him on the cheek. He moved again to whisper in his ear, “Even when I don’t show them, I still have desires.” Younger Dave could do nothing more than be silent.  
Every thought that Dave was thinking as a rebuttal would be futile, because they both had his thoughts. If he truly thought that this was fucked up, he never would be doing this service for himself.  
“I brought presents this time,” he said proudly. And walked over to the corner where they’d dumped all their stuff before they were interrupted. He walked back grinning madly with some kind of sex toy, pink in colour, plus a bottle of lube in hand. Dave was very familiar with lube bottles by now and could recognise them at distance. “I know first-hand that you’ll enjoy this,” He grinned even wider. Older Dave climbed up on the bed, leaning over younger Dave on all fours.  
“It’s a vibrating butt plug, complete with remote for various modes of pulsating pleasure.” Older Dave quoted its packaging.  
“If my hands were free I’d punch you.” Younger Dave glared back.  
Older Dave simply ignored his younger self and popped open the bottle of lube squeezing a small amount of its contents onto the toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in two days? (maybe tomorrow) I write small chapters so that I can update more often, especially when I have to go back to school next week. ugh year 12...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so another nsfw chapter :3  
> also, from now on if I say Dave without specifying which one, It'll always be referring to the current Dave (the one who hasn't time traveled to see the other)

“This may hurt a little so relax,” the older one said soothingly.  
Dave took a deep breath. This wasn’t his first time doing something like this so he knew what to expect. He bit his lip as the foreign object intruded his orifice. Older Dave moved beside him, sitting up, for better use of his hands. The toy felt awkward at first, with the cool squishy sensation of the lube, but that changed to pleasure when his older-self grabbed hold of his shaft and starting pumping it.  
“ugn, ” Dave groaned. “fuck, you do that so well.”  
“Well no shit, that’s because I am you dummy.”  
Older Dave continued pumping on his younger self’s dick, but leaned in. Their eyes met as Dave anticipated his next move.  
“Does this count as masturbation because we’re the same person?” Dave said regaining his composure.  
“Now that is so totally me to say that.” Older Dave said reminiscing when he had said it himself. “but shut up, you’re ruining what little of an atmosphere we have left here.”  
He leaned in more with his tongue out and ran it over the head of the younger boy’s dick. Dave let out a small gasp. He moved his mouth down the shaft, slowly at first, but built up speed. After a while, however, he then let him go and picked up the remote for the toy still inside Dave. He glanced over at the boy, who was now looking at him, and smirked before turning the remote’s dial up to full.  
He stood up seizing this opportunity to free himself of his magical pyjamas, ie his god tier garb. He did an ironic strip tease and tossed his clothes across the room as part of the act.  
Dave didn’t care too much for his future self’s routine as he let out a loud guttural moan as the device vibrated against his g-spot. Older Dave squeezed some lube on his fingers and resumed pumping the younger of the two. After about a minute he climbed on all fours, on top of him again.  
“Hope you don’t mind, I sure didn’t,” he said before gradually easing himself onto his counterpart’s hard cock till Dave’s member was fully inside of him, and before he even had a chance to protest. Not that he would.  
Slowly, he began sliding up and down, much to the overwhelming pleasure of the one still tied up below him who’s moans were getting louder and more desperate my the second. Older Dave let out a couple of small whimpers but they were nothing compared to the cried of his younger self. It was kind of embarrassing to watch, and totally negated his cool kid attribute.  
Older Dave stopped moving and got off Dave to pick up the vibrator’s remote. He turned down the dial to its low setting. Younger Dave groaned in need at the loss of sensation. Older Dave simply sighed and played around with the strength switch, creating a pulsating effect.  
This caught younger Dave off guard a little, as he let out whimpers every time the dial reached full. Older Dave left the device at medium and crawled over younger Dave putting his pelvis in Dave’s Face.  
“Don’t know what you’re expecting me to do since I’m a little tied up at the moment.” Dave said in an almost bored tone.  
“Even in this position… you still insist on playing the cool kid.” Older Dave chuckled “But you still have a mouth.” He smirked and stroked the younger boy’s chin, coaxing his mouth open.  
He did as he was told, rather willingly, as he took in the full girth of the older boy’s (much larger than his own) cock, into his mouth. The vibrating sensation was much less rough than before, which allowed him to focus better on the deed at hand, though still gave him a considerable amount of pleasure.  
He swirled his tongue around as be bobbed his head over his older self’s hard cock. Older Dave started thrusting to both help his younger self by doing some of the work, and help himself feel more. This was so messed up, Dave thought. Not that he particularly cared too much if someone found them. He’d probably just shrug it off. Probably.  
His older self used a hand to help support his head because of his current lacking in the use of his arms. His older self started whimpering a little more desperately and pulled out of his mouth stroking himself faster than he could thrust. He Let out a loud moan as he spilled all over Dave’s face.  
After a moments rest, when older Dave had stopped breathing heavily, he began pumping younger Dave’s dick. He got Faster, and Dave whimpered helplessly till a stream of thoughts raced through his mind.  
Actually, Dave was starting to think that it might not be the best if someone caught them, for a number of reasons. For one he couldn’t actually guarantee he could keep his composure.  
His moans and whimpers were more controlled than before as he became suddenly cautious of anyone else hearing. Especially somebody who’s room was only just across the corridor. Karkat.  
Shit, he thought, Karkat already did kind of catch them. In all the excitement he had forgotten about that.  
All thoughts, however, stopped as he neared climax. All he cared about now was reaching that point. He lost control over his moans as older Dave turned the vibration up to full again, and pumping rhythmically. It pushed him over the edge after a short while, and he groaned loudly and spilled all over himself, some of it hitting Older Dave in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat lay with his head still under the pillow trying in vain to block out the sounds from across the hall. He could hear almost everything going on in the next room, but he hadn’t left because it was highly likely that someone would notice the puffy eyes he had from crying and he didn’t want it to become a big deal. He was trapped. AND WHY DID THIS METEOR HAVE SUCH DAMN THIN WALLS.  
Now that he had calmed down slightly he realised that this was definitely an awkward situation.  
 _Why was I even fucking crying in the first place GOG FUCKING DAMNIT._  
So much for having calmed down… But wow… Dave. He actually used his time powers for something like this, he thought to himself. __  
_Can’t say that I wouldn’t, given the chance but…_  
But?  
Where was Karkat going with this? He blushed a little…  
 _I can’t say I haven’t had the occasional dirty thought about him but... wait… am I jealous?_  
He shook the thought away. Actually, he was kind of pissed right about now.  
All the romcoms in the pre apocalypse world hadn’t prepared himself for the actual emotion.  
But what was the actual emotion?  
Why was he angry?  
Was he even angry?  
This was turning out to be a test on Karkat’s shipping senses…  
…  
Uh… Shipping… senses…  
THIS IS NOT A FUCKING ROMANCE! He screamed into the pillow.

Losing his cool, he got up and stormed out the door and through the still-unlocked one across the narrow hallway. He was going to give Dave a piece of his mind.  
“I AM PISSED OFF AT YOU AND I DON’T KNOW WHY AND I WANT AN ANSWER!” his voice boomed as he marched into the room. He had forgotten about why he stormed out in the first place… only to be reminded as he found both Dave and his future self laying on the bed recovering from their earlier activities. They were still both laying in a rather compromising position though.  
Younger Dave glared at older Dave.  
“Time loops, sorry” Was all that Older Dave managed.  
Younger Dave’s glare softened as he looked at Karkat. He seemed to be used to his intrusions by now and had gone back to his typical calm demeanour.  
Karkat took a deep breath to organise his thoughts, then cleared his throat to get their attention.  
“listen here you little shit.” He said calmly, pointing as well.  
Too calmly it seemed… because Both Daves instantly cracked up into laughter at being unable to take him seriously.  
“Oh, oh my god it’s still funny the second time around” Older Dave said. “Karkat you’re such a dork.”  
Karkat’s face went bright red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, and his mouth opened slightly as though he was about to speak, but closed it again when he didn’t.  
“So are we gonna try and find out why you’re you’re pissed off at us, or are you gonna just stand there like a beetroot coloured goldfish?” Dave said smirking.  
Goddamnit. That was the stupidest line ever but how do I respond to that.  
Karkat gritted his teeth and walked up to both the Daves. He looked at the older Dave.  
“Get the fuck back to your own time, my business is with my Dave”  
 _Shit_  
“Gladly. he smirked. Unlike you I know how this turns out. Lucky for you, younger me here is still pretty capable of saying shit in awkward situations so you don’t have to worry too much about what you say. See you… MY Karkat.”  
With another smirk, he looked at Karkat and vanished… presumably back to his own time.

_Fuck._


End file.
